fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2017
Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2017 tournament is the second Next Chefs tournament of LuisAngel01 to select the chefs for the next gameria. Brackets Male Brackets Female Brackets Matches '''Awesome Sauce Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, July 31, 2017 - Wednesday, August 2, 2017 * 1A: Ricardo (5 votes) vs. Ñoño (0 votes) * 1B: America (3 votes) vs. Katy (2 votes) 2A/2B: Wednesday, August 2, 2017 - Friday, August 4, 2017 * 2A: Lizarraga (2 votes) vs. Max (3 votes) * 2B: Deply (1 vote) vs. Kiara (4 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, August 16, 2017 - Friday, August 18, 2017 * 3A: Ricardo (5 votes) vs. Max (0 votes) * 3B: America (5 votes) vs. Kiara (0 votes) Bacon Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, August 8, 2017 - Thursday, August 10, 2017 * 1A: Oziel (2 votes) vs. Eliezer (5 votes) * 1B: Marina (3 votes) vs. Rocio (4 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, August 10, 2017 - Saturday, August 12, 2017 * 2A: Deon (3 votes) vs. Nicolas (2 votes) * 2B: Luna (5 votes) vs. Jenny (0 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Sunday, August 20, 2017 - Tuesday, August 22, 2017 * 3A: Elizer (5 votes) vs. Deon (0 votes) * 3B: Rocio (3 votes) vs. Luna (2 votes) Green Pepper Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Friday, August 4, 2017 - Sunday, August 6, 2017 * 1A: Emmanuel (5 votes) vs. Miguel (0 votes) * 1B: Stephanny (0 votes) vs. Dayana (5 votes) 2A/2B: Sunday, August 6, 2017 - Tuesday, August 8, 2017 * 2A: Zdenek Čech (6 votes) vs. Isael (1 vote) * 2B: Ximena (4 votes) vs. Nathaly (3 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Friday, August 18, 2017 - Sunday, August 20, 2017 * 3A: Emmanuel (5 votes) vs. Zdenek Čech (0 votes) * 3B: Dayana (5 votes) vs. Ximena (0 votes) Mushroom Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, August 12, 2017 - Monday, August 14, 2017 * 1A: Åland (7 votes) vs. Elliot (4 votes) * 1B: Irene (4 votes) vs. Fernanda (7 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, August 14, 2017 - Wednesday, August 16, 2017 * 2A: Andrés (6 votes) vs. Nao (0 votes) * 2B: Itzel (0 votes) vs. Mai (6 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, August 22, 2017 - Thursday, August 24, 2017 * 3A: Åland (3 votes) vs. Andrés (2 votes) * 3B: Fernanda (0 votes) vs. Mai (5 votes) Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Thursday, August 24, 2017 - Saturday, August 26, 2017 * 4A: Ricardo (5 votes) vs. Eliezer (0 votes) * 4B: America (4 votes) vs. Rocio (1 vote) 5A/5B: Saturday, August 26, 2017 - Monday, August 28, 2017 * 5A: Emmanuel (5 votes) vs. Åland (0 votes) * 5B: Dayana (3 votes) vs. Mai (2 votes) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, August 28, 2017 - Wednesday, August 30, 2017 * 6A: Ricardo (1 vote) vs. Emmanuel (2 votes) * 6B: America (3 votes) vs. Dayana (0 votes) Winners Hi everyone! Yesterday, I don't can publish the winners of Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2017 for personal reason. But today I now publishing the winners of Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2017, who will be the chefs of Papa's Taco Mia! Fandomized! And the winners are... Emmanuel and America! Thanks to all to participate! And see you in a next time! Sincerly, 20:22, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Trivia * The names of the divisions are ingredients from Papa's Pizzeria Fandomized. * This is the third time where America and Emmanuel reaches the finals. ** And this is the first time where both win. Category:Tournaments Category:Luis Angel's Next Chefs Category:Next Chefs Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Fandom